


Yeah, you are my home (my home for all seasons)

by HotCat37



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Christmas Party, Hamano Kaiji is a good friend, Hayami Tsurumasa is a good friend, Kissing in the Snow, Kurama Norihito is bad at feelings, Love Confessions, Lyrics taken from Sia's Snowman because I'm a hopeless romantic, M/M, Made this for a Secret Santa!, Other background characters appear too but those are the main ones, Sangoku just cares about the weather lol, Tenma Matsukaze is oblivious, This is so corny sjsj but wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: "What are you looking at?" He looks Tenma dead in the eye as the midfielder holds up his hands in defense."A-ah, it's nothing! You just, eh......." Tenma stammers as Kurama raises an eyebrow. "You just have a really nice smile, that's all......"Or, the one where Kurama confesses
Relationships: Kurama Norihito/Tenma Matsukaze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Yeah, you are my home (my home for all seasons)

Tenma speaks at 500 miles per second, by the time he's chatting on about his dog eating a carrot Kurama has completely tuned out.

Rather, he focuses on the way the boy's lips move as he talks. It's incredibly cold out, so with each breath the brunette takes a white cloud escapes.

"Kurama-senpai!" Tenma waves his hand in front of the shorter boy's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What." Kurama snaps in annoyance.

"I knew it! You weren't listening to what I was saying!" Tenma pouts, placing his hands on his hips like a stern mother.

"Tch. Not my fault I'm not interested in hearing you babble on and on about how your dog choked on a carrot......." Kurama grumbles as Tenma laughs.

"He didn't choke! He just spit it out 'cause he didn't like the taste." Tenma clarifies cheerfully.

"Whatever."

"Tenma! Kurama! Get inside, it's fuckin' freezing out!" Kurumada yells from inside the soccer building.

The team was having a Christmas party in the club room tonight. Kurama had intended on going inside right away, but a certain _somebody_ had distracted him.

"Kurumada! Watch your language!" They hear Sangoku scold the defender.

"We're coming, senpai!" Tenma throws an arm around Kurama's shoulder and leads them towards the warmth.

Kurama's cheeks flush, and not just from the cold. He clutches the letter that's been cramped into his coat pocket nervously.

_Stop being so damn nervous..... What's the worst that could happen?_

Rejection, Kurama thinks ominously.

Once inside, they're met with a jolly atmosphere, annoying music and the bickering of their teammates. Just how he likes it.

"Look, look! Amagi-senpai made cupcakes!" Tenma drags the smaller teen off to the snack table before he even gets a chance to takes his coat off.

"I have eyes." Kurama can't stop the sarcastic comments from flowing when he's with Tenma. But it never scares the other off, if anything, Tenma only grins wider at his attitude.

"It's you!" Tenma hands him a brown cupcake with blue frosting. 

"Then this one is you." Kurama points at a donut, a subtle reference to Tenma's unique hair.

"Huh? You guys sure are mean to each other today!" Hamano notes, carefree smile ever so present on his face.

"I disagree, Kurama's being nicer than usual....." Hayami mutters, then squints his eyes at Kurama. "Why?"

"Because it's Christmas, asshole!" Kurama explodes, offended at the implication that he can't be friendly for no reason.

"You might wanna keep it down with the language, senpai!~ Sangoku-senpai will have your butt." Kariya, obnoxious as always, comments.

Kurama tries to suppress a smile as the bickering picks up again. But Tenma notices and stares down at him with sparkling eyes. His usual smile is replaced with a look of surprise instead. Kurama pulls his scarf up a little higher and huffs.

"What are you looking at?" He looks Tenma dead in the eye as the midfielder holds up his hands in defense.

"A-ah, it's nothing! You just, eh......." Tenma stammers as Kurama raises an eyebrow. "You just have a really nice smile, that's all......"

Kurama can't even find it in himself to be mad, flabbergasted instead. He can feel his face growing hotter and his heartbeat picking up.

"D-don't talk gross....." He mumbles at last, narrowing his eyes.

The brunette chuckles, amused with the response.

"Sorry, sorry!" For a moment the midfielder looks like he's gonna keep talking, but Kurama can pinpoint the exact moment Tenma gets distracted again.

"Oh! Shinsuke!" Tenma turns right around and scurries off to the small defender.

Kurama stands there awkwardly, letter in his hand.

_Damn it. He should've just told Tenma straight on that he wanted to show him something....._

"No luck?" Hamano goes to stand beside him, eyeing the note curiously.

"No...." 

"Y'know, you're gonna have to take the chance! He'll never know you're in love with him if you don't tell him." Hamano keeps talking, much to Kurama's frustration.

"Easier said than done......" Kurama sighs, suddenly gloomy rather than angry.

"There's so much that could go wrong..... He could reject you....or even worse, what if he's homophobic??" Hayami adds as if Kurama isn't feeling shitty enough already.

"Ooooi, Hayami! That's not helping at all!" Hamano elbows the red-head in the side.

"How am I gonna tell him? He's always running all over the place!" Kurama frowns in concentration as he considers his options.

"Oh. I have an idea!" Hayami speaks up.

"Oh yeah?" Kurama gives him a doubtful look.

"Me and Hamano will make sure everyone else is distracted! And while we're busy with that, you can go get Tenma and tell him how you really feel." Hayami concludes, proud of the plan.

"Huh.....that's not so bad I guess....." Kurama feels himself tense up at the idea of actually confessing to Tenma. But there's no turning back now.

"Okay." Kurama nods. "Do your thing I guess."

"Leave it to us!" Hamano says confidentely.

"Thanks, guys......" Kurama offers them a small smile, then turns around before Hamano can tease him about it.

"EVERYBODY! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Hamano grabs the spoon he used to eat pudding to bang it against the glass of soda he's holding.

The Raimon members quiet down and all look the defender's way. Some look annoyed, some curious, but most importantly......

Kurama heads over to Tenma.

"Hayami eats worms for breakfast every morning!" Even Kurama looks back in confusion at Hamano's announcement.

Hayami freaks out, clearly not having expected Hamano to come up with such a lie.

"I do _NOT!"_ He shrieks, pushing the glass out of Hamano's hand.

"Coach Endou, _help!"_ Hamano yells as the other boy proceeds his attack.

"Guys, cut it out! We're here to celebrate Christmas, not to fight!" Coach Endou tries his best to break the fight up, but to no avail.

 _Idiots....._ Kurama shakes his head at them, but hey, the plan worked, right?

"Tenma." Kurama tugs at the wide-eyed boy's sleeve.

"Hmm? What is it Kurama-senpai?" Tenma looks away from the fight immediately, catching Kurama off guard.

"U-uh....." _Come on, don't freeze up now!_ "Come outside with me for a moment. It's important, so you'd better come!"

Tenma scratches the back of his head, puzzled at what Kurama could possibly want to tell him.

"O-okay! Let's go, then....." Tenma decides not to question it yet, following after the shorter teen.

They've been inside for barely 30 minutes and they're already back in the cold. Kurama stops in front of the snowman that's shaped like Amagi. Tenma tries not to laugh at it.

And, he _fails._

"Tch, take this seriously....." Kurama taps his foot impatiently as Tenma tries to calm down.

"Okay, okay! I'm....pftt...I'm serious! What did you wanna tell me?" 

Kurama goes quiet for a moment, taking a deep breath. He seems nervous.

"So, uhm, I've got a crush on someone-" Kurama starts off.

"What?! That's great, Kurama-senpai!" Tenma interrupts him, trying to sound happy despite the bittersweet feeling washing over him.

_Ah.....he should've confessed his feelings to Kurama earlier..... Now it's too late._

"So that's what that letter is for! You're gonna give it to the person you love, right?" Tenma points at the note clenched in Kurama's hand.

"Uh, yeah, but-"

"What a lucky person! I'm that whoever you give it to will be really happy with it!" 

"Tenma-"

"You're a real catch, after all! You're so romantic Kurama-senpai....."

"Oi, what I'm saying is-"

"Oh! It's Minamisawa-senpai, right? I've always thought that something was going on between you two-"

 _"Matsukaze!"_ Kurama can't help but yell, fed up with being interrupted.

Tenma jumps at the sudden raise in the teen's volume. Kurama feels a little guilty about it, but decides that it's the only way to get the other to just _listen_ for once.

"It's you, idiot....." Kurama mumbles, avoiding Tenma's gaze when the other boy gasps in surprise. "You're the one I have a dumb crush on."

"M-me....?!" Tenma squeaks, voice cracking.

"You....." Kurama confirms quietly.

"So...that letter is....also for me?" Tenma gapes at the forwarder in disbelief. 

Kurama nods in response, looking down at the snow beneath his boots as he hands the letter to the brunette.

Tenma takes it in his gloved hands, looking down at it once and then back at Kurama.

"Y-you can read it if you want..... Unless, you don't feel the same....." Kurama starts rambling, embarrassed with Tenma's silence. "I-I mean, I get that I'm not always the nicest to you.... So if you reject me, that's, y'know, I get it-"

"Kurama-senpai....." The blue-haired boy looks up at that, eyes widening when Tenma's face is suddenly just inches away from his.

"I feel the same."

He can't even react before Tenma pushes his lips against Kurama's. Tenma's lips are soft compared to Kurama's chapped ones. But the midfielder doesn't seem to mind at all, squeezing the other's hand with his free one.

Then, he pulls back. Face cherry red. Kurama can't imagine what his own face must look like now.

Cheering interrupts their moment as they glance back towards the soccer building. The entire club is staring at them through the window, Hamano clapping in an annoying fashion. 

"Y-YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING?!" Kurama yells bewildered.

"Way to go, Kurama-senpai!" Kariya smirks at them.

"Get back inside, you'll catch a cold out there!" Sangoku seems to care more about the weather rather than the kissing.

"Geez, I hate those guys....." Kurama huffs, crossing his arms over his chest in embarrassment.

"So......" Tenma murmurs quietly, making the forwarder look up at him. "Are we, like, dating?"

Kurama considers it for only a second, fascinated by the snowflakes stuck in Tenma's hair. It's when the brunette sneezes rather unattractively, that he comes to the conclusion that fuck **_yes_** does he want to date this wimp.

"Absolutely."

The grin Tenma offers him in return makes Kurama forget all about the cold.


End file.
